


Goldenguards

by Luka_Chris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Except for the older gays, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Universe, LGBTQ+ friendly (like everyone gay), M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Soulmate AU, They start out as 11 tho so not that gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Chris/pseuds/Luka_Chris
Summary: The key to a good friendship is very well documented in this story, so long as you find out you're a wizard at the age of eleven.
Relationships: Clover-Verdie Ironbark/Jaskier Rubis
Kudos: 1





	1. Unnecessary Information

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I didn’t make Harry Potter. Because it would have been more gay.

The key to a good friendship is very well documented in this story, so long as you find out you're a wizard at the age of 11.

 _  
Not a bad way to start a journal, but maybe not the best_. 

Angel thought, but perhaps he should have been paying more attention to what was going on around him. It was a better idea than writing while walking. He just wanted to make sure he got everything down while it was still fresh and happening around him.

"Come on, we've got to pick our pets from The Magical Menagerie." Blue said, pulling Angel along by the extra length in his bell sleeve.

That was the first thing Angel had tried to write in his journal about. This other boy named Blue had seen Angel looking over his list of things he needed with a hopeless expression and decided to help him, bringing him along as Blue needed the same things he did.

They were both going to be first year students, and while Angel was enthusiastic about everything, he was also concerned about what he should pick and choose, regarding supplies. The store they headed into which was filled with animals almost had Angel hyperventilating with excitement. He absolutely _adored_ animals, and the fact that he had to pick just one almost crushed him.

"You seem like a person who needs an emotional support animal, so I'd go for a cat. They're obviously not legally a service animal but you could probably go for something that you can hug and not have it screech in your ear when you do." Angel nodded at his comment. Blue was very smart, or at least very knowledgeable about people and what suits them best.

Blue had already picked out a Nebelung cat, which was very beautiful to Angel, but perhaps maybe a bit too fancy looking for him. Instead, Angel looked up and down at the cats, owls, and rats for a fair amount of time before he decided on a Ocicat. Something about it reminded Angel of cheese, and that thought alone got him to fall in love with the feline.

Going from the Menagerie, Blue brought him to a store called Ollivanders. "It's a wand shop. My sister and I already got our wands, and to say I'm pleased with what I got is rightfully on point. I trust you'll get something that fits you as well."

"How do you even pick a wand? There's thousands of boxes back there!" Angel said in astonishment, hesitantly walking up to the desk where two other boys stood. They took notice of Angel and Blue rather easily, since the rest of the store was empty.

"Are you guys first years too?" Asked one boy. He was the shorter of the two, maybe only by an inch or two at most. His blue eyes took Angel by surprise, but pleasantly. "You're eyes are really pretty! They're almost silver!" Angel exclaimed, instead of answering the question. The blue eyes weren't the kind of shade that Blue's were; his were more or a Lapis blue than shimmering water blue.

"Yes, we're first years. My name is Blue, and this is Angel. How long have you guys been waiting here?" Blue asked, stepping forward beside Angel. "Not too long, maybe 5 minutes?" The taller boy said. Angel tended to notice people's eyes first before anything else. This is what drew him to compare the taller boy's eyes to honey; not actually gold, more of a brown, but it was shined like honey nonetheless.

"Let's hope the wand seller shows up soon. We still need to get to the station platform." Angel turned to Blue who had spoken. "I thought we still had time?" Angel asked, his worry slightly slipping into his tone. "Oh, don't worry, we have plenty. I just like being early." Angel sighed relief.

"I like you two. The name's Alexis, and this shorty is Matthias." Matthias, the one with the silver blue eyes, groaned. "There is literally only an inch difference, stop calling me short!" Alexis laughed, causing some stray strands of his caramel hair to fall in his face. The rest of it was tied back in a short braid. Angel thought he looked like he spent a lot of time outside, judging from his long hair; it didn't make too much sense to assume, however.

Especially when looking at Matthias, who had his ashy blond hair tied back in a bun. Still long like Alexis', but put up in a neater, less wild manner. Blue had long hair too, but only his bangs were long, falling down enough to cover half his eyes. Angel supposed his hair could grow long too if he let it, but something about long curly hair didn't settle with him; probably the work it would take to keep it in control. (And the fact he'd probably be mistaken for a girl)

Hearing a noise like footsteps, Angel looked behind the front counter to see a man coming froward. "Hello lads, first time in Diagon Alley?" All of them nodded, slightly out of unison. "Who wants a try first?" Matthias raised his hand immediately. "Hey, who says you can go first? Obviously I should go because-"

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Matthias cried, glaring knives at Alexis who merely laughed. "Oh my, feisty aren't you?" The old man asked, smirking. Matthias then looked at the man with wide eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"He's very _short_ tempered." Alexis mentioned, leaning on the counter, trying to hold in more laughter. "I think anyone's patience would run short with you, Alexis." Alexis looked at Blue who had spoken, opening his mouth to say something before Angel butted in, "We're all just excited to be here!" Angel hoped to dispel anything bad that may have almost started. The old man looked at each of them, before clicking his tongue.

"I believe I have the wands needed for this. All we must do now is hope the wands choose you." The man said, leaving the counter to go for a ladder that was up against the tall columns that held hundreds of individual wand boxes.

"' _Choose you_ '? Are you suggesting that the wands have minds of their own?" Blue asked, watching as the man pulled a box from a particularly high shelf. "Why of course. The wand is not just a magical tool for a witch or wizard, but a possession which has been known to change its allegiance, should the wielder lose it in a duel. This however, does not mean that the wand has completely changed alliances, because of the strong affinity it grows with it's first master. In a simple way, the closer the wizard's personality is to the wand, the stronger the loyalty."

The man climbed down the ladder, and set down two boxes on the counter in front of Matthias. "Try these." Matthias opened the first one, revealing a very light colored wood wand. Matthias, unsure, looked at the man. "Give it a flick." The man said enthusiastically. Doing so, Matthias made a stack of papers explode, startling Angel bad enough he latched onto Blue.

"Sorry!" Matthias apologized quickly. Blue gave Angel an apathetic pat on his head, so he let go of the boy's arm. The man shrugged, "It happens all the time, do not worry. Try the other." Matthias put the light colored wand down, and opened the other box. The next wand was a darker color, mostly because of its stain. Having been startled from the first try, Angel took a step back, mostly behind Blue.

This time, when giving a flick, the papers that had been exploded folded themselves back into a pile neatly, though still mostly burnt. "Ah, wonderful!" The man exclaimed, smiling. "Hornbeam; Hornbeam wands adapt more quickly than almost any other to their owner's style of magic and will become so personalized, so quickly, that other people will find them extremely difficult to use even for the most simple of spells." The man explained.

"Hornbeam wands likewise absorb their owner's code of honor, whatever that might be, and will refuse to perform acts, whether for good or ill, that do not tally with their master's principles. A particularly fine-tuned and sentient wand. It's approximately 10 1/4' inches long, with a dragon heart-string core; dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner."   
  


Matthias put the wand back in its box, taking it and holding onto it, perhaps tightly. "Ha, beat that Alexis!" The brunet, setting a determined smile, nodded. The man, seeing that Matthias was pleased, went into the back to grab more boxes.

This time, the man came back with 3. And just as Blue had predicted when seeing them, it was the third and final wand that seemed right for Alexis. "Hawthorn! These wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses, and it has been generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Hawthorn is not easy to master, however, and one should only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent." 

  
It was quiet for a moment as the four of them took in the information, Angel especially, but giving Alexis a smile to perhaps help him through the sudden awkwardness. The boy returned his smile, and said, "'Proven talent'? Heard that Matthias?" The ashy blond rolled his eyes. 

""It's approximately 8 1/2' inches long, with a unicorn tail-core. Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard."

"However, minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands, though the Hawthorn will compensate for such. They are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing. Do be careful." Alexis nodded, taking the wand and box.

He then looked to Blue. "You going next?" Blue shook his head. "My sister and I already got ours."

"Well then, show us the goods Lazuli!" Matthias encouraged. Blue furrowed his brows. "Lazuli?"

"It's a nickname, duh. You're name is Blue, Lapis Lazuli is blue, you get it?" Blue shook his head, reaching into his pocket. "I understood the reasoning. I was only confused as to why." Pulling out a box, Blue showed a red colored wand, that was significantly shorter than Mathias and Alexis' wands.   
  


"Cherry. This very rare wand wood creates a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. However, you should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand possess truly lethal power, whatever the core, but if teamed with dragon heart-string, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind. Mine is paired with a phoenix feather."

"This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative; sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. I am willing to adjust to this. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalize, and their allegiance is usually hard won."

Blue then smiled in a knowing way, looking at each of them. "Imagine how strong the bond between the wand and I will be when I do win its allegiance." Angel smiled too, patting Blue on the back. "I'm sure you'll be great!" Blue nodded in acknowledgement of Angel's support. "It's shorter than average, as I'm sure you've noticed. The average length of a wand is between 9 to 14 inches. Alexis' wand is short as well, but one this short is very rare; 7' inches long."

The other three looked at his wand with amazement. "Wicked." Alexis said. Matthias nodded in silent agreement.

Now it was Angel's turn. The man looked at Angel with a curious look, which made him turn slightly shy. "Nervous are you?" The man asked. Angel nodded, "Yes. I'm just...hoping I'm worth something. Like the others." Angel gestured to the other boys behind him. "Hey, don't sell yourself short Angie!" Alexis said, flashing a bright smile.

"You've been chosen to attend Hogwarts to become a successful and prosperous wizard. You're obviously worth something." Blue commented. "You're very nice, and aren't annoying like Alexis! That's a lot!" Angel chuckled as Alexis' mouth hung open at the comment, his nervousness slipping away. "Thanks!" The man, seeming to have an idea strike him, turned around on his heel and headed into the far back.

While the four waited, they made casual conversation about the other supplies they've gotten so far. "Matthias and I still have to get our pets. What did you and Angel get?" Alexis asked, turning his wand box over and over in his hand, seeming to think, even though he was talking. "Cats. I find their independence to be a plus when it comes to all the hours I'll be studying. I suggested to Angel to get a cat as well. He seems like he would enjoy cuddling it."

"They're so fluffy and she looked so cute!" Angel butted in, remembering his feline. "You guys named them too right?" Matthias asked. "Yes. My male Nebelung is called Koda. Angel, what did you name your female Ocicat?" Blue simplified,and then asked.

"I was thinking about naming her Cheese because her fur reminded me of it, but I decided to name her Dapple instead, because of her patches." Angel clarified. Blue nodded, "A nice observation."

The man returned to the front, carrying only one box. Seeing that, unlike the others, he didn't have multiple options, Angel bit his lip. "I am most certain that this will do, which is unusual for my profession." Taking the man's word, Angel opened the box, revealing a rich brown colored wand, with a fairly thick rounded handle. A very soft, but sweet aroma came from off the wand as Angel held it.

"Rosewood. Rosewood wands are quite rare. They are not very compatible with Dark magic as this wood represents love and purity. Rosewood wands are known to excel in love spells and healing magic. It's core is a horned serpent horn; it is exceptionally powerful and sensitive to Parseltongue; this will allow it to be able to warn you of danger by emitting a low musical tone." Angel felt a smile creeping on his lips until it was in full bloom. "That's incredible! Thank you!" Angel thanked the man greatly. 

"That's actually really cool! It's long too; how much?" Matthias asked as he and the others came around Angel to look at his wand. "12 1/2' inches. Doesn't it smell good?" Angel asked. The others took a whiff and nodded in agreement. " _Wicked_." Alexis said again, this time with more emphasis. "Whelp, you're our danger detector now." Matthias said, of course, joking, but Angel instead got excited, saying, "I'll do my best!"

Now that they were all equipped with their wands, they left the store as a group. "Angel and I are heading to the station now." Blue informed the group. "Okay, we'll see you guys there?" Alexis asked. Angel nodded, smiling as Alexis and Matthias started in the direction of The Menagerie. "Why do you think they stick together if they annoy each other so much?" Blue asked aloud suddenly, seeming to have been thinking about it for a while.

"Maybe their siblings? Don't siblings bother each other but stick together?" Blue laughed at Angel's guess; not in a rude way, just in a 'I think otherwise' way. "My sister and I can't stand each other; do you see us together right now?"

"Good point. Hm..." Angel watched as Alexis and Matthias disappeared into a crowd. "Maybe they're just...really good friends?" Blue shrugged his shoulders, losing interest in the topic now. "We can ask them on the train. Come on."  
  


꧁꧁A꧂꧂

The train station is where Angel met Blue's sister. As they were walking by each compartment, Angel noticed Blue wasn't being picky, he was just looking for someone. It was until the 7th compartment that Blue stopped and entered, telling Angel to do the same. Already sitting down was girl with black hair styled in a pixie haircut, with green eyes that matched Blue's right eye. "About time. You're five minutes late." She pointed out, though Angel was told it was only 10:35.

"Only five minutes. You can calm down, or next time I'll be seven minutes late." Blue said in a mocking over dramatic tone. She scowled at him, making sure she met his eyes for at least a split second before letting her iciness fall away to greet Angel with a smile. "Hello there, I'm Skylark!" She offered her hand to shake. Angel, feeling welcomed, shook it gladly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angel!" He said with enthusiasm. "Your name is very pretty." She complemented him as he sat down. "Thank you! Yours too; its pleasantly unique. Unlike mine." She gasped, shaking her head. "Of course your name is unique! I haven't met a boy before named Angel." Angel thanked her, but remained convinced she had a cooler name than he did.

After a while, they started casually chatting. "So you met Blue while looking for supplies?" Skylark asked, her eyes scanning between the two boys. "Yeah, I've never been to Diagon Alley before, so I wasn't sure where to go. I was also worried I was going to take too long trying to figure everything out and miss the train." Angel explained, feeling a bit sheepish. "I hope I wasn't too much of a burden."

"Nonsense. Everyone is new here. Though not everyone is nice enough to help those who need it. I was only doing what everyone should." Blue admitted. Angel took notice of how humble Blue spoke. In truth it was very kind of him to help Angel. Even though Blue talks about independence and how much he enjoys it, in others especially (the fact about cats he likes) he openly invited Angel to follow him.

"I've got to pay you back somehow. Give me some time, I'll think of something to return the favor!" Angel promised. "Unnecessary. But do as you wish." Blue responded, only proving to Angel his humbleness. Meanwhile, Skylark had been observing their entire exchange, and nodded with a look in her eyes. "Just as I suspected. And odd pair I'll admit, but you two will do fine."

Angel, confused, asked her what she meant. "Nothing bad. I'm simply noting out loud that my strange little brother has surprisingly made a friend." Blue groaned loudly, looking at his sister with anguish. "We. Are. Twins." He said each word with force behind them, as if saying them in such a way would make them stick in the air.

"Forty-two seconds is enough time to figure out who is superior, Blue."

"You can't reprimand our age, especially if intelligence is involved, over forty-two seconds!" Blue argued, seeming to become quite irritated by her. "I can if Auntie refers to me as the older sibling." Another loud groan from Blue had Angel make a mental note to never bring up their age difference.

A moment later, once Blue's groaning had ended, a familiar head poked in from the side. "Lazuli! I thought I heard you!" Matthias said, appearing along with Alexis. "And Angie!" Alexis cheered, going ahead and sitting next to Angel. "Oi, where do I sit?" Matthias asked. Angel looked around, realizing that the other side had no room as Blue and Skylark took up the space.

"It's four people a compartment." Skylark pointed out the obvious. Matthias looked to Blue. "My sister isn't leaving." He said with a small tone of 'I tried but gave up real quick'. "He can have my seat." Angel offered, almost standing before Alexis put a hand on his arm. "He can just go sit somewhere else." Angel noticed the sudden, but very, very subtle sting in Matthias' eyes as Alexis spoke. However, instead of becoming angry or arguing, Matthias simply smirked, saying, "If I fits, I sits." Before vaulting onto Angel and Alexis' laps.

It didn't hurt, just took them by surprise. Matthias shimmied into a comfortable position, his head on Angel's lap. "Perfect." Alexis looked annoyed, and opened his mouth as if to say how rude Matthias was being, but instead, in a few seconds time, his annoyance turned to mischievous admiration. "I can't believe you thought of that before me."

"I know, I'm just that clever."

"I wouldn't call that cleverness, just brash." Blue said, but it fell on deaf ears, as both Alexis and Matthias chuckled.

Eleven o'clock came quick enough, and soon the train was departing station 9 3/4. Angel looked out the window for the most of the time, but was listening while the others talked. "So what pets did you both end up getting?" Blue asked. "I got an owl. An Eurasian owl, and I named her Ms. Mercedes." Matthias said, without blinking an eye. Blue however blinked quite a few times. "You name an owl...Ms. Mercedes...." Matthias nodded, not being fazed what so ever. "Alright then." Blue shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"What about you Alexis?" Skylark questioned. "I also got a cat like Blue and Angel. He has a nice white coat, and I named him 'Angel'." Angel (the human) turned away from the window at the mention of this. "Really?" He asked, not sure if what Alexis said was the truth. "Yeah." Alexis replied. "He's got dark eyes which reminded me of you, so I thought the name fit." Angel hummed, feeling both flattered and surprised.

"You do have really dark eyes." Matthias said, looking up from Angel's lap. Slightly self-conscious, Angel rubbed his eyes briefly. "I suppose I do. People always mention them." And Angel couldn't really judge people on that, because after all, he notices peoples' eyes first all the time.

"Was it your mother or father who had dark eyes like that? Or was it both?" Blue asked, sounding curious. Angel swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh..." When his hesitance lasted well over 5 seconds, Blue spoke, "Sorry, did the question bring up bad memories? I apologize if they did." Angel waved his hands quickly. "No, no! It's not that, its fine!" He assured Blue.

"Well, in that case, let's not worry about it." Skylark said, seeming to understand Angel's discomfort. "Yeah, instead, lets talk about the candy cart I just noticed heading this way." Alexis said.

" _Candy_?!" Angel exclaimed.

They all soon forgot about the innocent question, and Angel was the most grateful.


	2. Oh My God, They Were(nt) Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanna hold my hand, Matty?" Alexis offered; Angel could hear him from behind. "With Blue's logic, I guess it makes sense. But you make one joke about it later and I'll cut it off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Every chapter title will be a joke.

The train had arrived at Hogwarts for six o'clock pm. Once exiting, Angel felt Blue grab his hand. "There's roughly two-hundred-forty to two-hundred-eighty students every year; if you're not focusing well enough we could be separated." Blue explained, looking at Angel with an expectant understanding.

"Oh, okay. Got it." Blue took the answer and started in a direction where a loud voice was booming, "This way everyone! Come along, head to the boats! This way, keep up!"

"Wanna hold my hand, Matty?" Alexis offered; Angel could hear him from behind. "With Blue's logic, I guess it makes sense. But you make one joke about it later and I'll cut it off." Angel heard laughing from Alexis, and was relieved that someone was able to take such a threat, whether it be real or not, with such a relaxed response.

Skylark was already somewhere ahead of them, with a group of three other girls, so Angel wasn't worried about her. The loud voice, Angel soon learned, belonged to a very tall man who was easily his height times 3 or more. The tall man was helping students get into boats, which was when he took the time to introduce himself.

"Me name's Hagrid. I be the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts, as well as gatekeeper and gamekeeper. Pleasure to meet ya'." The man introduced himself as the four of them got into the boat. "Nice to meet you!" Angel responded. Their boat started forward where other groups were already some distance away, lanterns hanging off the front of their boat. It shined against the dark, making the water seem like black glass.

"It's really pretty out here." Angel commented, looking up at the dark sky. "It really is. You can see a lot of stars out. Do you think our dorms will have windows?" Alexis asked aloud. "From what I've read about, there are four dorms; one for each house. Two of them are towers, and the other two are underground I believe." Blue explained, examining the sky with interest as well.

"' _Each house_ '? What do you mean by that?" Matthias asked, watching the ripples made by the boat float out into darkness. "There's a ceremony all first years attend. You're 'sorted' into a 'house' where there are seventy other students of the same house. It's a system which is supposed to group kids of similar traits together." Blue described.

"Wow, that's a lot of people." Angel commented. If it appeared as if he shrunk, that would be true. Not literally, but he was sure he looked uncomfortable. "Not a fan of crowds Angie?" Alexis asked, his voice sounded soft. "Well, I mean, I'm sure most of the people are nice if you've got the same traits. I just-" Angel made gestures with his hand, struggling for words. "I guess I'm nervous that not everyone will like me, just because. Or perhaps something I do might make someone else upset? Not that popularity is something I'm worried about!" Angel made sure to add the last part, which was true.

"You've got social anxiety." Blue finally said.

"Social anxiety?" Angel questioned.

"You've basically explained what it is. You could say social anxiety is the fear and anxiety of being negatively judged and evaluated by other people. You probably feel uncomfortable in social situations that deal with interacting with other people. Not because you don't like people, but because you're a people pleaser. It's how you get people you don't know to like you." Blue gave a worded explanation.

_Get people to like me? Like, tricking people?_

That's not at all what he wanted to do!

Angel probably had a certain expression that made Blue add, "Which is not a bad thing, and I don't think it's pathetic! In fact, you're probably the nicest and most helpful person." Angel relaxed at that. The fact that Blue seemed to read his reactions and emotions well both relieved him and made him curious.

"What a compliment, man." Alexis said, and Angel could feel that he was wearing a smile. "I'm not the best with people either. Some of them are just plain tiring. So when I do get along with someone, I don't want to ruin it by saying something that sounds insensitive. My sister says I have a problem; apparently I do that a lot." Blue said, rubbing the back of his neck, almost apologetically it seemed.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if you're being an arse." Matthias spoke up, patting Blue on the shoulder. Angel wanted to comment on his profanity, but didn't want to ruin the moment by becoming a parent.

Their boat passed through an ivy curtain that revealed a pebbly underground harbor. Sticking together, they followed another loud voice that was leading them through the underground area, eventually leading up to multiple corridors, before stopping in front of a large door.

There were things Angel had noticed as they had walked around:

1.) It was a castle; old, but fancy decor and not a single outlet.

2.) There weren't any other students around them, meaning they must have been assembled somewhere else.

3.) It was past 6:30 pm and he was hungry.

A different man stood at the head of the crowd of kids, quieting all of their talking, and then turned to open the large doors. Once opened wide, Angel's ears heard the sounds of what could be described as a lot of people, and eating.

So he was both relieved and stressed.

Following closely beside Blue as the group moved forward, his dark eyes widened at the sight. There were definitely hundreds of people in here, all sitting at four grand long tables, talking among themselves with both calm and loud voices. It almost seemed like how a regular school would be with big groups of students, until he looked up and saw the ceiling was the night sky, and floating candles made up the light in the room.

" _That_ , is amazing!" Matthias said, sharing the same wide eyes expression as Angel. They were brought to the very front of the room, where there was a separate table with adults sitting, but not speaking, and a taller chair where a woman sat in the center of them.

"Wait along the front please." The man said, stopping the group's advances, a role of paper in his hand. "Now, before we begin, Professor McGonagall would like to say a few words." The woman who sat in the center chair stood up. She wore a long black and green robe with a black witch's hat. She was tall, Angel noted, and aged. She must be the one in charge. The principal of sorts.

"I have a few start of term notices to announce. The First Years, please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, the Herbology classroom will be closed until further notice, due to a Devil's Snare being given too much fertilizer. Thank you." She sat back down, after having updated everyone.

" _Devil's Snare_?" Alexis whispered. Angel couldn't help but agree on the thoughts of the name choice. The man in the front unrolled the piece of paper he had been carrying. "When I call your name, you will come forth, and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you willbe sorted into your houses."

Angel's stomach did a minor flip.

Why did he feel so nervous now? Couldn't he have gotten the full anxiety back when he first got his letter, that way it could be sorted all out by now? Nope. It had to happen right then and there.

Blue gave his hand a small reassuring squeeze, which slightly helped Angel come up with a bit of courage.

"Ross Rook."

Out from the group, a kid stepped forward. He was very noticeable, due to his hair color being vividly green, and style covering one of his eyes; the one showing was pale blue. He sat on the chair, and stayed still as the hat was placed on him. Suddenly, Angel could make out eye sockets and a mouth opening, though all that was there was cloth.

"Ah, lets see, where to place, where to place..." The had muttered. Surprised and awed, all the first years waited in silence.

"SLYTHERIN!" The table farthest to the left got up and cheered loudly as the sorting hat was removed, and a smiling Ross joined in with the others. "Isn't Slytherin a bad house?" Angel heard a girl mutter. "What? No, a lot of good wizards came from Slytherin!" Another girl replied. "Like who?" The other asked. "An old teacher Horace Slughorn, Andromeda Tonks, The Great Merlin himself!" The other girl said, matter-of-fact.

"Alexis Evergreen!"

Alexis seemed to jump, but moved past the group and the other First Years with an eager speed. Angel gave him a reassuring smile as he sat down, to which he returned it.

"Right then, okay, right...GRYFFINDOR!" The farthest right table got up and cheered even louder than the Slytherin table had. Alexis, seeming overjoyed, got up and went to the table quickly, almost being tackled by some much older boys, who ruffled his hair and were clapping him on the back. Blue chuckled, "Must be a Gryffindor thing to be rowdy."

Angel smiled at Blue's comment, able to fit 'rowdy' with Alexis perfectly. "Slytherin and Gryffindor are rivals." A girl at a table said, having heard Blue. "Really?" Angel asked, looking over to the voice who said it.

Upon seeing a girl with yellow peach hair in a fluffy bob, and the softest brown eyes, Angel's breath caught in his throat. "Caterpilly?!" He exclaimed in a whisper. The girl, her eyes going wide, and exclaimed back, "Tweety Pie?!"

Angel jumped for joy, literally.

"Oh my Merlin I had no idea you came here! What?!" Angel exclaimed. The girl's name was Josie Lillypilly. She was a childhood friend of Angel's; they had attended the same elementary school, dance lessons, and even joined choir together. Being a year older than Angel, she had helped him with homework quite often. But she had left their elementary school last year, and lost contact with Angel.

"What, you got accepted too?! That's amazing! Oh my gosh you have to get sorted into my house!" She exclaimed. Blue, having watched them for a while, butted in. "You know her?" He asked. Angel nodded, but was cut off by, "Blue Dovetail!"

"I'll explain later." Angel promised, pushing Blue forward when he hadn't taken a step yet. Angel quieted Josie because he wanted to watch Blue get sorted. Just as Blue had been the entirety Angel's been around him, uninterested, he sat down in the chair, and had the hat placed on his head.

"Oo, interesting, very interesting..." Blue rolled his eyes, meeting Angel's who gave him a thumb's up for luck.

"RAVENCLAW!" The table next to Slytherin stood up and cheered, relatively quieter than Slytherin and Gryffindor, but everyone stood up and clapped respectively. Blue got off the chair, giving a last glance at Angel before getting out of view as he sat at his table.

"Skylark Dovetail!"

If Angel could describe Skylark stepping forward, it would be with confidence and a smug smile, like she knew she was about to do something in her favor. And after the sorting hat's guessing for a moment, Angel knew why; "RAVENCLAW!"

"No!" Blue cried, gaining chuckles from his table. "Take her back, we don't want her!" Skylark, laughing almost manically made her way to the table and found a seat next to Blue, who, if Angel could see, was probably pouting or glaring most likely.

Matthias had stepped next to Angel while the siblings were being sorted. "Wish me luck, I'm aiming for Slytherin." Angel, giving a quizzical look, asked, "Wouldn't you want to be with Alexis?" Matthias, giving him the same look, and replied, "No...?" Angel, deciding that he didn't have to understand the two's relationship right now, just shrugged.

"Angel Crow!"

Oh boy.

"I wish you strength, friend." Matthias said liked he was sending Angel into battle, patting Angel on the back. Angel, not wanting to make a scene or have anyone look at him longer than he was comfortable with, went forward with so much as a two second hesitance.

Taking a deep breath as he sat down, he kept as still as possible as the hat was placed on his head. He spotted Alexis immediately, who was kneeling in his seat to be more obvious, smiling enthusiastically.

Angel felt like a small itch started on his arm as the entire room's eyes were on him, seeming to try to poke holes in his face and head to see what he's thinking about. He fought the urge to shake his head to dispel the intruding thoughts, afraid he'd knock off the sorting hat and cause himself so much trouble. He thought he was about to double over from how tense his body was when,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

He saw Josie spring up and scream, "YES! THAT'S MY BOY!" The table next to Gryffindor shouted and cheered, yelling similar congratulatory sayings. Relieved beyond belief, Angel hopped off the chair. He saw Alexis giving him a double thumbs up, and Blue's approving nod and smile. As he went to sit next to Josie, Matthias highfived him. Sitting down, he was greeted with full smiles and a tight side hug from Josie.

"Welcome to the best house, Tweety Pie!" Angel couldn't help but keep a wide smile glued onto his face. This wasn't so bad after all. Everyone was pleased to have him there.

That was a nice feeling.

"Matthias Magnolias!"

Angel turned, and watched his friend make his way to the front, sit, and have the hat placed on his head. Angel thought about getting on his knees to give smiles of encouragement, but realized he didn't have the confidence of Alexis, and his legs were still shaky from his anxiety. He instead waited patiently.

"Ah, a Magnolias, very clever, very brave...yet very kind. Peculiar...well then, it must be..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table got up once again and cheered, Ross Rook among them; his green hair really fit with Slytherin, Angel noted. Once having the hat off, Matthias exclaimed, "BEAT THAT ALEX!"

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?" Alexis exclaimed back, smiling like a child who wanted trouble, both tables understanding and getting a wave of mischievous 'Ooo~!' Angel laughed, shaking his head.

After that, it took about another half hour before everyone was sorted. "Let us feast!" The grand long tables had food magically appear before everyone. Angel exclaimed, his mouth watering as he saw huge roasts, dozens of desserts, every side dish imaginable, but placed strategically it seemed to each person's liking. "The goblets automatically fill with your favorite drink." Josie said, smirking, taking her goblet and gesturing the table, "Eat till you drop my dude."

Angel, feeling giddy, grabbed his goblet and took a hesitant sip. "Oh my-!" Angel looked at Josie with the most wide eyed expression. "How did it-?" Josie shrugged her shoulders, "Magic, man."

Mockmosa. His drink, was Mockmosa; alcohol replaced with sparkling cranberry juice. Exactly made how his mom prepared it, while she had a regular Mimosa. They'd always have one on the first night of Autumn.

The thought warmed him.


End file.
